Under My Wing
by Sweetafelita
Summary: **SLASH** Austin and Stasiak talk...And get answers to questions they never thought they could ask.


Under My Wing 

Under My Wing 

By The Angel 

**SLASH**

A/N: This is inspired from when Austin said to Stasiak, "I am taking you under my wing." God damn it, I got some mighty strong inspiration from that. Anyway, here it is! …Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Stasiak. (He may be a blockhead, but he's a cute blockhead!) And I am glad I don't own Austin. What? I said, I am glad I don't own Austin. Vince McMahon owns the WWF and the Alliance. He could buy all of our asses. WWFE owns the names of the characters. Names are cool. If we didn't have names, we'd all be called by "Miss No Name" or "Mr. No Name." Titan Sports owns characters. If we didn't have characters, there would be no wrestling, and therefore no fanfiction. GASP! I am going to go now. 

======

"Hey there boy, you got a nice physique. Ever think about going into wrestling?" Stone Cold Steve Austin slapped his knuckles against Shawn Stasiak's chest. A smile spread across Shawn's boyish face. "Heh, what a kidder! I am in the Alliance." 

Stone Cold Steve Austin chuckled. "Ha! Of course I know that! You crack me up, Steve." The younger man smiled. "Shawn." Austin stared blankly ahead. "Right. Listen, I am going to take you under my wing. When you're with me, you got a future here, kid." 

"That'd be great." Shawn smiled. He looked to the Debra and nodded. She waved her fingers as Shawn ran the other way. Austin snorted to the camera. "Who was that guy, Debra?" His wife gave a hearty laugh. "Steve, he's in the Alliance!" 

======

Austin collapsed in his dressing room, taking off his boots. Once again, he had managed to retain his WWF gold. He cheated, and he knew it. He clutched it protectively, not knowing how long he was going to be able to hold onto it. 

"Were you waiting for me?" A voice said behind him. 

Steve turned around to see Shawn standing behind his couch. "Were YOU waiting for me?" He smirked, now throwing his boots aside. Shawn smiled. "All night, actually." Austin cocked his head to the side, not believing. "Didn't you have a match or something?" 

"I got tired of running into armor suits." 

Steve surveyed Shawn's head. "Yeah, you got a nasty bruise on the side of your temple." Shawn rubbed it and shook his head. "Naw, it's just from my match with the Hardly Boyz." Austin chuckled. "That was some intense match." He walked over to the table, where a platter of fresh vegetables lay. 

Shawn looked up to walk with Austin. "Intense?" He repeated. Austin stuck a piece of celery in his mouth. He wrinkled his nose. He hated celery. He meant to take a piece of green pepper. 

"Blah, disgusting." Austin downed a glass of water. 

"You hate celery." Shawn stated. 

"How did you know?" 

"I…Er…" Shawn shifted uncomfortably. There was no answer to that. "Want to go for a walk?" Austin shrugged. "I guess. My match is over." The clock struck ten. "And so is Smackdown." Shawn nodded. "Ready?" 

Austin reattached his leg braces. "Yeah, come on. I ain't got all night." Shawn nodded, and together, they walked out of the dressing room. 

=====

The wind rustled the leaves and rattled the trees. Austin and Stasiak walked around the arena. "Aren't you cold?" Shawn asked. Austin was in his ring attire—No shirt, and those underwear that didn't leave anything to the imagination. 

"No." He said flatly. "How come you aren't cold?" Austin didn't look at Shawn. He was looking at a car. "I have a sweater." Austin turned to him. "Give me that." Shawn hugged his sweater around him. "No. Mine." He stuck his tongue out. 

Austin folded his arms. "You know, I really should have brought a jacket—" He eyed Stasiak's maroon sweater hungrily. Stasiak shrugged. "I'd split the sleeves with you, but I really like this sweater." 

"It's…Maroon." Austin flinched. 

"And?" Stasiak asked, buttoning it. 

"Maroon is…Gay." 

"And like your not? Please, Austin, don't lie to me. I know a gay man when I see one." 

Austin turned away. "Keep your fucking sweater." He mumbled. Stasiak smiled. "How's things between you and Debra?" Steve looked at him. "What?" Stasiak sneered. "Don't go into character with me now, Steve, I just want to know if things are okay with Debra." 

"If you must know, no, they're not." Steve hugged his shoulders once more. "Oh…I am sorry to hear that." He looked to the concrete. "What's wrong?" He pushed the prying line even further. When he noticed Austin's glare, he added, "that is if you don't mind." 

Austin scratched his baldhead. "What do you want to know?" Stasiak shrugged. "Everything." He said quickly. "I…" The older man of the two looked solemnly at the other. "You did take one too many armor suit bumps, didn't you?" Shawn shrugged. "I suppose. What, one guy can't ask another guy how life is?" 

"Yeah, he can. But that's personal, Shawn." Austin's voice sounded firm.

"Why?" Shawn asked, almost in a whining tone. He couldn't take it anymore--He needed, wanted Austin to tell him how he felt. There was no denying that this man liked men-- It was a no brainer. Then what the fuck was taking him so long to open up? 

Austin snickered at Shawn, but then his face relaxed. "Debra left me, okay?" Shawn's shoulders seemed to go down. "…Wow…Man, I am sorry." Austin shrugged. "Don't be. You didn't leave me, did you?" He walked a few meters away. 

"I would never leave you." Shawn whispered. It may have been loud enough for Austin to hear, since he did stop in his tracks. "I never said you would." He said solemnly, as if he didn't want to think it true. "Good. Because I wouldn't do that."

Austin nodded. "Kiss me." Shawn took a step back, looking at him, blinking. "Wha?" He asked stupidly, as if he didn't already what Austin wanted. "Don't just stand there like a big dope, Shawn. Kiss me, damn it! I know you want to. And I am pretty damn sure you want to too." 

Shawn took a step forward. "I don't want to anything we're going to regret." 

"What the fuck does it matter? You want strudel and my wife left me." With that, Austin pressed his lips firmly against Shawn's. Shawn squirmed beneath the Rattlesnake's touch. "Stop. It's wrong." 

Austin shrugged. "You can't always be right." 

He was met with a big blow to his head by a metal pipe. "No," Shawn whispered. "But I try to." 

And then he walked away, leaving Austin in a puddle of his own blood. 


End file.
